vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Valtinas
Summary Edgar Valtinas is a character in'' Inazuma Eleven'', who first made his debut in the third game/season. He is the captain of the English soccer team Knights of Queen, who participated in the FFI tournament, a youth soccer tournament to which countries from all over the world compete to be in. His team was the first that Inazuma Japan had to face after the preliminaries, to which beforehand Edgar had arranged a fancy party in order to evaluate the team. It ended with him easily being able to score against Endou, proving the true power of world level soccer to him. When the match finally came, after a long and hard battle, Inazuma Japan were able to triumph with a score of 3-2 as their first win post-preliminaries. While unable to reach the finals and win, Edgar admired Inazuma Japan and thoroughly cheered them and Orpheus on during the semi-finals. Edgar was also apart of the allied team that went to Heaven's Gate to save Urabe Rika from Tenkuu no Shito, using his Excalibur shot to win the game. Edgar is a quiet and a brave leader, though he seems to be a bit cold, cynical and somewhat arrogant person towards the people who he deems inferior to him. However, with this personality, he also takes great pride in his country and does his best to lead his team to victory. He plays soccer not just for winning, but also for his country. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Edgar Valtinas Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Forward, No.10 & Captain of Knights of Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Possible Resistance to Time Stop (via speed scaling) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Was able to reflect the power of Sein's Heaven Drive back with his Excalibur kick, which could initially bust through storm clouds, Easily broke through Kabeyama's The Mountain and Endou's Ikari no Tettsui, Considered one of the strongest youth forwards in the world, Was able to bust a hole through a goal net, which in the verse can take many powerful shots consistently), Higher depending on distance of opponent with Excalibur (The Excalibur shot is stronger the further away Edgar is from the target) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable, and most likely faster than, Dark Emperor Kazemaru, who could dodge a lightning bolt created by The Tower) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level (Was able to directly take the power of Sein's Heaven Drive, Comparable to other FFI competitors) Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, most likely several thousand metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Most likely High (Able to come up with the Knights of Queen's best strategies, which was initially able to stump Inazuma Japan, Skilled sports player and team leader) Weaknesses: Can be extremely arrogant, Has a very soft side for women (to the extent of sacrificing his own body to save Urabe Rika) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Excalibur:' Edgar's signature shot, a shoot hissatsu, which summons the large mighty sword excalibur from the user's leg to strike the ball and rend the pitch in two. This hissatsu has a special effect, in which the further the distance Edgar is from the goal, the stronger the shot will become. This shot was easily able to break through Inazuma Japan's best defense techniques at the time such as The Mountain and Ikari no Tettsui when at even a closer range, to the point Endou had to make a special move that had to deflect it rather than stop it, and from long range was able to reflect back Sein's Heaven Drive, which could easily bust through Endou's Ijigen the Hand, albeit with difficulty. *'Paladin Strike: ' A shoot hissatsu of which Edgar directly smashes the ball with the tip of his toe and creates a green aura that surrounds the ball. This technique was also strong enough to completely overpower Endou's Ikari no Tettsui. *'Ultra Moon:' A dribble hissatsu, of which Edgar acrobatically flips over the opponent with the ball trapped between his feet as a large moon projection appears in the sky, in order to get past defense. *'Ikemen UP!:' An skill ability possessed by Edgar of which the success rate of his moves will increase when faced against female characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Captains Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7